Strawberries
by cleotheo
Summary: Draco Malfoy knows that having a pregnant wife isn't easy, so when she runs out of the one item she's been craving, he'll go to any lengths to make her happy - even it if means going out in a storm. Fluffy, Dramione one-shot.


**A/N - Just a fluffy little Dramione one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

As a loud rumble of thunder sounded outside of his house, Draco Malfoy set down the book he was reading. He could hear the rain drumming off the window of the living room, and he was thankful he was home for the evening. It had been a black winter's day anyway, but now it sounded as though a storm had set in. Grateful that he was in the warmth of his house, Draco took a drink of the firewhisky he had sitting beside him as he waited for his wife to join him.

Draco could hear his wife, Hermione Granger, rummaging around in the kitchen. She'd headed into the kitchen nearly five minutes ago, he assumed to get a snack, but she'd yet to return. When Draco heard his wife muttering to herself and cursing, he decided it was better to stay where he was. Hermione was seven months pregnant, and extremely hormonal, and Draco had learnt the hard way that a pregnant Hermione was not to be messed with. His life was so much easier if he just did as he was told and kept out of his wife's way when she was in a bad mood.

Finally, Draco heard one of the cupboards slam shut and a few seconds later his wife entered the room, a sad pout on her face. Since the couple were enjoying a quiet night in, Hermione was wearing a pair of lilac pyjama bottoms and one of his t-shirts. Even with her bump, which was pretty large, his t-shirt was still slightly too big for her and it hung off one shoulder, revealing her creamy skin.

"What's with the face?" Draco asked as Hermione flopped down next to him on the large sofa.

"I've got no strawberries left," Hermione muttered. Since she'd been pregnant, Hermione had been craving fresh strawberries, which she dipped in honey.

"I brought you a massive box in the other day," Draco pointed out.

"They've gone," Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Bloody hell woman, are you eating for two or twenty two?"

When Hermione glared at him, her brown eyes filling with tears, Draco felt bad about his insensitive words. Normally, Hermione didn't offend easily, but since she'd been pregnant she was extremely sensitive. She would often cry at the drop of a hat, and more often than not, Draco had no idea what he'd said to set her off.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said quickly. "I just didn't expect all the strawberries to go so quickly."

"I was hungry," Hermione said defensively. "And so was the baby. But now I'm hungry again, and we've got no strawberries."

"Is there nothing else you fancy?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione answered with a dramatic sigh as she picked up the remote for the television. "We'll just have to go without."

Draco watched as Hermione turned on the television and began to listlessly flit around the channels. Of all the muggle things Hermione had introduced him to, television was one of his favourites. He and Hermione spent many an evening snuggled up on the sofa, watching a film or a good television series. Draco's favourites were the superhero films and series, although he also liked a good crime drama. Luckily Hermione wasn't a big one for soppy romantic films, and most of the time their tastes were very similar, so it wasn't often he was stuck watching something he had no interest in.

When Hermione passed several programmes he knew she would normally have watched, Draco realised that until she had her strawberries she wouldn't settle. Wincing at the sound of the nasty weather outside, Draco hauled himself to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, glancing up at her husband.

"I'll be back soon," Draco said. "Find us something to watch."

"There's nothing on," Hermione muttered, continuing to flick around the channels.

"You'll find something," Draco replied, dropping a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Draco, where are you going?" Hermione repeated when instead of heading upstairs, which she assumed was where her husband had been going, he headed into the hallway and pulled on his shoes.

"I'm just popping out for a minute," Draco said, poking his head back into the living room.

"In this storm?" Hermione questioned with a frown as another rumble of thunder sounded from outside. "You're mad."

"Yes, I think I am," Draco muttered to himself as he pulled on his jacket.

Pulling his wand from his pocket, Draco flicked it and disappeared from the front hallway with a pop. When he landed, he was outside in the pouring rain. Fortunately he'd judged his apparition fairly well and he was directly outside of a large farm with the best fresh produce shop in the wizarding world, which was the only place he could think of getting fresh strawberries at this time of night in the pouring rain. Swinging open the gate and entering the property, Draco ran down the path towards the farm house, and knocked on the door. By the time the door was opened, Draco was like a drowned rat and he was dripping water on the front doorstep.

"Malfoy," a very surprised Neville Longbottom declared, when he opened his front door to find the former Slytherin dripping on his doorstep.

"Longbottom," Draco returned with a polite nod. The pair were quite friendly these days, but neither felt totally comfortable with using each other's first names.

"Is there a problem?" Neville asked. "Is Hermione alright?"

"Hermione is fine," Draco answered. "She's just ran out of strawberries."

"Okay," Neville said slowly, a puzzled frown on his face.

"I don't mean to be rude Longbottom, but could I come into the house?" Draco asked, shivering slightly as the rain ran down his neck.

"Of course." Neville quickly backed up and gestured for Draco to enter the house. "Sorry about that," he apologised as Draco stepped into the warmth of the farmhouse.

"It's fine," Draco answered as Neville shut the door behind him and told him to hang his jacket on the coatrack.

"So what can I do for you, Malfoy?" Neville asked, leading the blond into a warm kitchen, where his wife, Luna Lovegood, was making a pot of tea.

"I need a favour," Draco said, accepting Luna's offer of a cup of tea.

"Ask away," Neville said.

"Do you have any strawberries?" Draco asked. "Fresh ones."

Draco knew that Neville was a whizz with plants and vegetables and he knew that part of the farm was magically altered to help him grow certain things all year round. He also knew that Neville was capable of growing exotic fruits and vegetables that no other witch or wizard could grow in Britain. If anyone could get him fresh strawberries, late at night in the middle of winter, it would be Neville Longbottom.

"I grow strawberries," Neville said. "I haven't got any picked for the shop, but we could go and pick some."

"Can I ask why you want to go and pick strawberries in a storm?" Luna questioned as she placed three cups of steaming hot tea onto the kitchen table.

"They're for Hermione," Draco answered. "She's been craving fresh strawberries, which she dips in honey. I got her a massive box the other day, but now they're all gone."

"So you've come out in a storm just to get Hermione her strawberries?" Neville questioned with a chuckle.

"I know, its madness," Draco said with a sigh.

"Not madness, love," Neville corrected.

"It's so romantic," Luna sighed. "Hermione is a lucky witch."

"Remind her of that next time you see her," Draco said. "At the moment everything I do seems to annoy her. Just yesterday she hexed me in the balls because she thought I called her fat."

"Did you?" Neville asked with a grin. Hermione was feisty at the best of times, but he knew that her pregnancy had her fairly highly strung.

"No, of course I didn't," Draco tutted. "She was the one complaining about how big she was, I merely said it was just more of her to love. Next thing I know, she'd cursed me in the balls and I'm lying on the floor in agony."

"Ouch," Neville said, wincing in sympathy with the blond wizard.

"Ouch indeed," Draco said.

"Yet you're still here in the pouring rain, doing something nice for her," Luna remarked with a smile.

"She might be crabby at the moment, but I still love her," Draco replied. "Besides, I am sort of the reason for her crabbiness. I did get her pregnant in the first place."

"I'm sure once she has the baby, everything will go back to normal," Neville said.

"I hope so," Draco said. "But until then, I don't want to do anything to provoke her. Hopefully going back home with some strawberries will keep me in her good books."

"We'll go and pick them after we've finished our tea," Neville said.

"Thank you," Draco said, giving the former Gryffindor a grateful smile.

"Does Hermione have enough honey?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, she never mentioned honey," Draco replied with a frown. "Bloody hell, what if I go back with the strawberries and she doesn't have any honey. Where can I get honey from in the middle of storm?"

"We do honey," Luna said. "I'll grab you a jar from the shop. Our bees make the sweetest honey."

"Thanks, you two are lifesavers," Draco said with a relived sigh.

Five minutes later, he and Neville had finished their tea and putting their jackets on they headed out into the gardens in the pouring rain. Neville led Draco down to the strawberry patch, which was covered in an invisible magical ward that controlled the temperature and kept the bad weather off the crops.

"This really is amazing," Draco remarked as they entered the strawberry patch and the rain instantly ceased to fall on them.

"Thanks," Neville said, handing Draco a large wicker basket. "Take as many as you want."

"I don't want to leave you short," Draco said as together the two wizards began to magically pick the strawberries.

"They're fast growing, and I doubt even Hermione could eat my entire crop," Neville replied with a chuckle.

"I don't know, she devoured the last batch I got her at super speed," Draco laughed.

"We better do two baskets then," Neville said, grabbing a second basket and starting to fill it.

Two baskets of strawberries later, the two wizards braved the elements once again and hurried back up to the house. Back at the house Luna had prepared two jars of honey, which she nestled in with the strawberries.

"How much do I owe you?" Draco asked, fishing in his pocket for his wallet.

"Nothing," Neville said, shaking his head at the offer of money. "We're just doing a favour for some friends."

"I can't take two giant baskets of strawberries and two jars of your honey without giving you something," Draco protested.

"We don't want anything," Neville reiterated.

"Okay then, how about Hermione and I take you both out for dinner next week," Draco suggested. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"We'd be delighted," Luna said with a smile.

"I'll send you an owl to arrange a date," Draco said. "Thanks again for the help."

"It's our pleasure," Neville said. "But you better get those strawberries back to Hermione before she gets mad that you've disappeared."

Thanking the Longbottoms yet again for their help, Draco left their farmhouse and apparated back home. No sooner had he landed in the front hallway then Hermione stormed out of the living room, yelling at him for walking out on her without a proper explanation.

"Oh, what are these?" Hermione questioned, spotting the two large baskets in Draco's arms.

"Strawberries," Draco answered.

"You went out in a storm, to get me some strawberries?" Hermione asked, her eyes welling up with tears of happiness.

"Not only did I go out to get them for you, but I picked them myself," Draco said.

"With your own hands?" Hermione asked with a gasp.

"With magic, but the principal is the same," Draco replied.

"Draco, you're amazing," Hermione declared, throwing her arms around her husband and pecking him on the cheek. "Ooh, there's honey too," she squealed, spotting the pots of home-made honey in the baskets.

"Yes, the Longbottoms finest," Draco said.

"You went to Neville to get these?" Hermione asked as she took the baskets off her husband and carried them to the kitchen.

"I did," Draco called after his wife as he removed his jacket and shoes. "I'm going to go and get changed, I'll be back in a moment," he called as he headed towards the stairs.

By the time Draco was changed into clean, dry clothes, Hermione was settled in the front room with a giant bowl of strawberries and a pot of honey. Joining his wife on the sofa, Draco was treated to a searing kiss from the witch he loved.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because I love you, and you're the best husband any fat, hormonal witch could ask for," Hermione replied.

"You're not fat, you're beautiful," Draco corrected.

"I notice you didn't say anything about me being hormonal," Hermione teased.

"I'm afraid I can't deny that one, sweetheart," Draco chuckled. "Your hormones have been making you rather crazy."

"They have," Hermione conceded. "But you still love me though, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter how crazy you are, I'll still love you," Draco reassured his wife. "I did go out in the middle of a storm just to get you some strawberries, now that is love."

"I suppose it is," Hermione replied as she picked up one of the strawberries and dipped it into her jar of honey. "This is the most amazing honey I've ever tasted."

"Luna said it was good," Draco said, leaning forward to snag a strawberry.

"Hey, those are for me and the baby," Hermione protested, slapping at her husband's hand.

"Don't you love me enough to spare me one strawberry?" Draco asked with a pout.

"I guess I can spare one," Hermione remarked, allowing her husband to take one strawberry before she placed the bowl out of his reach.

Draco rolled his eyes at his wife, but he didn't really care if she took the strawberries out of his reach. She was happy, and that was all he cared about. Even if he had been forced to go out in a storm just to get her some strawberries.

"Did you find something to watch?" he asked, using magic to top up his firewhisky.

"Yes, I thought we could watch The Flash, the new guy in it is pretty cute," Hermione replied, picking up the remote for the television.

"I'm not sure I want to watch something just for you to be ogling other men," Draco protested.

"I said he was cute, not that I was madly in love with him," Hermione chuckled. "Besides, he looks a bit like you."

"If you say so," Draco replied with a roll of his eyes as his wife started the first episode of the superhero drama he always enjoyed.

With Hermione snuggled at his side, Draco enjoyed his relaxing evening in front of the television. As for Hermione, she devoured the entire bowl of strawberries she'd prepared and announced that from now on she would only eat strawberries and honey from the Longbottoms farm. Draco was just pleased that his wife only had a few more months to go before she gave birth, otherwise the poor Longbottoms would run out of strawberries the rate Hermione got through them.

Although what he didn't realise was that Hermione had developed a taste for fresh strawberries dipped in honey and even after she'd given birth to their son, it was still her favourite snack. Luckily Draco didn't have to venture out in a storm to get her strawberries in future, but he knew that he would do exactly the same thing again if it made his wife happy. It had been worth getting wet to make Hermione happy, and if there was one thing Draco wanted out of life, it was to make his wife happy.

 **The End.**


End file.
